Chapter 6
Luna's POV I couldn't believe it; Takato, Jeri, Ryo, Suzie, and Rika didn't trust Henry anymore, because of the document. - I can't believe you, guys. - I said, sadly. - You don't trust Henry anymore, do you? - Luna, we can't trust him anymore, after what he did. – Takato said. - I know he wouldn't do something like that! – I exclaimed. – - Luna, don't be stubborn! Henry caused the accident, end of the discussion. - You think that because… you read that document...That doesn't say nothing, Takato... - I said, as I run away. I couldn't stand it anymore, what happened was my fault. I broke into tears. This would have never happened if I hadn't told the others what happened: '' He was the one who caused the car accident! '' '' But the possibilities are many '' '' We can't trust him anymore, after what he did . Those were some of the words that were in my mind. Was I really the only one who trusted Henry? What could I do in a moment like this? - LUNA! – Someone shouted. I turned around and it was Joanne, with Calumon, Tigramon and Terriermon. - Joannie…- I could only say. - What happened? In our way to Joanne's house, I told her what happened in the hospital and with Henry. Joanne and Calumon were shocked, but Terriermon wasn't. - Moumentai, Luna! – Terriermon said. – I know Henry. He wouldn't do something like that! - Try to tell that to Takato and the others! – I said, tearfully. – Even Suzie doesn't believe me! - There has to be a way to make them believe you! – Joanne said. - And to help Henry in some way! – Calumon said. There was a silence for a moment. Suddenly, I had an idea and I quickly stood up, looking at Calumon. - Why are you looking at me like that, Luna? – Calumon said. - You gave me an idea! – I said, happily. - Young lady! – Tigramon said. - Don't tell that you'll… - Yes! This night, I'll try to enter the quarantine and try to talk with Henry and help him! - I said. - But, didn't Yamaki told, you can't visit him? - I don't care about what he said! – I said. - Besides, I don't think anyone will have any problem with that… - Don't worry! I'll cover your back. We just need a plan. This time, I stayed at Joanne's house and we started how I could enter the quarantine, where Henry was, without anyone being aware of what happens. For that, I had to disguise myself, by wearing my sunglasses, my hair inside a cap, a yellow T-shirt with a black peace sign, a black jean vest, a jean skirt, black leggings, black wristbands and yellow boxing boots. When it was 9:00 PM, I disguised myself, I armed my backpack and I went to the hospital, entering by a secret entrance, I found in my way. So, I entered and I carefully walked to a room, where I saw Henry. Then, I entered silently through the room's window and hid behind a wall, to spy him. When I was watching him, I cheeks were turning pink. ''- ''I guess I really like him… – I thought, daydreaming. – No, Luna! You came here to help him, not to daydream.'' Because of this, I stumbled with a bucket, which was in the room. That noise was heard throughout the room. As I was getting nervous, I stumbled myself with chairs and walls. If I didn't act quickly, he would discover me… Henry's POV I thought someone was trying to enter the room, I started getting nervous, I turned around and I punched someone rudely. When I completely turned around, I found out it was Luna. So, I tried to help her get up. - Luna, what are you doing here? – I asked her softly. – You shouldn't be here! - Wait, I can explain… - I said. - You bet! Why you did it? Why did you tell Takato and the others? You can't trust me, Luna! There was a silence for a moment. - I did it because… you're my friend… I thought as Takato was your friend… and he would try to help you…- I said, sadly. - Luna…- That was the only thing I could say. - But I was wrong…- I said, as I started crying - … I just made things worst… This is my entire fault! - I can't believe it. Ok, she told Takato and the others and it didn't help too much. But still, she did it for me…- I thought, as I hugged her. - Do you really trust me? - I said, softly. - Of course I do! – Luna exclaimed. - I don't care if you're a vampire, an alien or whatever! I'll help you, even if the whole world is against me. - Thanks… - Well, it's nothing! After all, you're always so kind with me and you're the best friend I ever had… To answer Luna's question, I smiled at her. In the end, Luna stayed until 11:00 AM. From that day, Luna always came to the room for two or three hours. At least, those days in quarantine weren't so boring, because thanks to Luna, I wasn't alone. One day, when Luna came, she started writing in her old notebook. - What are you writing? - I asked. - My song's ending. – She said. –I thought that when we go to record our CD, I'll record this song. - That's great! Will you tell Takato and the others about it? - Maybe… But, now I'll show you! So then, Luna grabbed her notebook, I grabbed my guitar and Luna started singing. Things are not what they seem to be, They can't be seen from far away. You just need to open your eyes, And you'll find out the truth, You'll find out the truth. You're not alone I'm with you, I'll grab your hand in the dark. We will see rising that new moon. I won't give up Even if, I lose my breath. Because you know I'm falling for you… Everyone knows time moves and it won't ever stop, So many things I wish to know, If you believe in yourself, Your dreams will become reality, Your dreams will become reality. Even if I'm not by your side, You can count on me. You're not alone I'm with you, I'll grab your hand in the dark. We will see rising that new moon. I won't give up Even if, I lose my breath. Because you know I'm falling for you… I'm falling for you… Yeah, ''' '''You're not alone Because you know I'm falling for you… I'm falling for you… The future can change every time, Take me to your darkest shadows, I will help you Take me to your darkest shadows, You will shine I won't break up into tears. Yeah, yeah, yeah You're not alone I'm with you, I'll grab your hand in the dark. We will see rising that new moon. I won't give up Even if, I lose my breath. Because you know I'm falling for you… I'm falling for you… Yeah, ''' '''You're not alone Because you know I'm falling for you Just open your eyes… - It's just perfect. – I said. – You just have to record it! - Thanks…- Luna said, blushing. - How did you come to write the song? - Well, the song reminds me of a good friend of mine, who is passing through a hard time and needs help… - And who's that friend of yours? Then; Luna got up, she sat in a chair in front of me, she gently circled her arms around my neck and smiled at me. When she did this, I started turning red and my heart didn't stop beating. - It's you of course, silly! – She said, as she hugged me. - Ah, I see know…- I said. Suddenly, we heard some thunders, nearby. Luna got really scared and she fell from her chair and fell over me, making me fall off my chair. I was trembling like crazy, nervous and I was turning red. I could feel Luna's hands gently touching my shoulders. Then, Luna quickly got up, as fast as she could, as I saw her turning. - I-I'm sorry! – She said. – Please. Don't tell, nobody about this, please!- - Calm down, Luna! – I said. – It's ok! I won't tell anyone. I promise.- Then, Luna turned around and starting watching through the window, she could see the beautiful starry night. Then, she made me an sign, so I could also saw it. - Is beautiful, isn't it? – Luna asked me. – It feels like magic…- - Yeah, you're right. – I answered. – I never felt that before…- - Well, when I look at the stars at night, these make me think of many things ...- - What things?- - That dreams can be achieved, if we encourage ourselves to look for them.- - What do you mean with 'to look for them'?- - Dreams are like stars. We think we'll not reach them, because they are really far away. We just have to destroy the chains that bind us, to open our wings and fly to achieve our dreams. - So, do you believe in stars? - No, I believe in dreams. After Luna said this, she told if I needed help, that I had to call her, by using my mind and she left. After that, I didn't know why, but I started thinking about Luna; about the things she told me and the moments we passed through. - Man, Luna sure is really pretty…- I though. – No, wake up! Stop thinking like that, Henry! Why I can't stop thinking about her? I asked myself this question hundreds of times. Since I met her, I developed a crush on her; but in time, we became best friends. We're together almost all the time. I never felt feelings like that before; I never felt those things for someone before. I didn't want to admit it, but every time I was with her, my cheeks turned red, she's the one I trust the most. Ok! I admit it: I was in love with Luna! She was sweet, really shy, naïve, caring, but specially; she was extremely beautiful and the kindest person I ever met. I didn't know why, but I started singing. And in every step I find you, And in every corner of my soul, I lose you. And in every verse of this song I put the lyrics your heart gave me one day. Luna's POV I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling about something, that was going to happen. When I was eating my dinner at home with my family, I felt the silence surrounding me; I couldn't hear anything, but silence. After dinner, I locked myself in my room, I sat on my bed and I started thinking. About the last things that happened lately: Our band, Henry's incident and my secret visits to his quarantine. Suddenly, I started thinking about Henry, the things we passed through. I didn't know why, but I asked myself this question lot of times, as I had visions of Henry's face and I felt a burning in my cheeks. - What's going on with me? – I thought. – Why I can't stop thinking about Henry? Since the first day at school, I had a crush on him and we became quickly really good friends. Every moment I was with him, my heart didn't stop beating and blushed or my face turned red. Before I came to Shinjuku, I never had a real friend; Henry was the very first friend I had. I had to admit that I was in love with Henry. He was shy, like me; caring; generous; friendly and reliable, but he was also kind of hot and the best friend I ever had. That was crazy: Falling in love with your best friend? That was the kind of thing that was happening to me and I never fell in love with someone before. Suddenly, my eyes turned orange and I had some weird visions. I saw that Hotaru was, in some way, controlling Henry, just by only glaring at him. So, I quickly grabbed my mobile phone and called Joanne, but she didn't answer. Then, I had another vision about Hotaru trying to kill Joanne. So, I grabbed my jacket and ran to the Central Park. Joanne's POV Although it was 11:30 PM, Bo and I were walking down the street, along with Calumon and Bo's partner, Coronamon, as I watched in my mobile phone, that I lost five messages, with a worried face. - What's wrong? – Bo asked, worried. - You know, I don't think Henry caused the accident…- I said. - How can you be so sure? You don't have any proves. Do you? - I'm sure he wouldn't do that! - If you really trust him… - CAT KICK! – We heard, as a Digimon attacked us. It was a BlackGatomon. When Calumon got in the middle, BlackGatomon kicked him rudely and he crashed against a lantern. - You're so weak… - BlackGatomon said. - THAT'S ENOUGH! – Hotaru interfered, as she appeared. Suddenly, I started having visions. I could see that, a man was trying to help her daughter to escape from something or someone. Suddenly, Hotaru appears and the girl sees how her dad is killed. Suddenly, my necklace started glowing and my eyes turned deep red. I glared angrily at Hotaru and punched her, as I saw her crashing against a bench. Calumon tried to calm me down, but I hit him, making him hit against a tree. Then, Takato, Luna, Rika, Jeri and Ryo arrived and Hotaru made a magic spell and locked us in an invisible force field, except for Luna, who could escape. - I WARN YOU! – Luna said, as orange energy spheres appeared in her hands. – DON'T MESS UP WITH ME, GIRL! - Apply it to yourself, Luna. – Hotaru said, laughing as Henry appeared in the middle. - Now, kill her now!- After this order, we saw how a controlled Henry and Luna were fighting. However, Luna tried to convince Henry to make him react, but it didn't work. Then, Henry tricked her and attacked her violently, hitting her against an iron of a slide. We could see Luna with bloody wounds on her forehead, legs, neck and part of her body as she cried in pain and Henry bit one of her arms. - Y-you just need to open our wings of who you really are… Don't ever forget who you are…- She said. After this, Henry started trembling, his eyes were grey again, and he let Luna go and fainted. We couldn't believe what we saw and suddenly, because of Hotaru's amazement, the force field disappeared. As, Takato and the others were free, Takato and Joanne ran to grab Henry. I could see that Luna was getting up without anyone's help. She was angrily facing Hotaru. - This is impossible! - Hotaru exclaimed, shocked. - This should not have happened! - But it happened! That's what you get by playing dirty tricks on us! – Luna answered, glaring at her. – You have got too far this time! Why did you do that?- - You see, I did it because of you, Luna. Because you are the most powerful esper in your generation. I have been watching you all your life: what you did and where did you go.- - But why did you attack Henry?- - As I know, Henry is your best friend. The one you know the best. So, I thought: What would happen if I used my powers against a cute guy, like Henry? That way, everyone would have been against Henry and blame him because of the accident. But I was wrong: there was one person, who broke all the rules, by only following the instincts, it was you Luna. - - So, you were the one who caused the accident, right? You're the vampire!- - You're right! I'm the vampire. I caused that accident. Who else is going to be, idiot? Suddenly, Hotaru and BlackGatomon in some way, biomerged to LadyDevimon. When she was trying to kill us, we ran away with our partners, except for Luna and Tigramon. When, LadyDevimon tried to attack them, a lavender force field protected them. Then, 2 gigantic light beams surrounded them, in the air: We saw Luna and Tigramon biomerging. When we saw it, we were all open-mouthed. Tigramon's mega form was Thronmon and her attack was the lighting angel. In a matter of 5 minutes, she defeated LadyDevimon, but when Luna and Tigramon returned to their original form, Luna fainted. Luna's POV When I woke up, I was in a sofa in a big room. I recognized it: it was Henry's house. By sitting in the sofa, I started looking for Henry. Then, when Takato and Yumi saw me, Takato strongly hugged me, he was extremely worried about me, but also proud of me. - Hey, I'm sorry if I didn't believe you before… - He said. - It's nothing, really. – I said, calming him down. – Is Henry ok?- - Yeah, he's in his room. He woke up a while ago. – Yumi said. - Thanks! – I said. So, I went to Henry's room. As he let me come in, I ran and I strongly hugged him. I started to mourn with emotion. - You're ok! – I exclaimed. - I thought you were not going to survive, after what happened. - I'm ok! – He said. – I'm lucky that I survived! And what about you? Are you ok now? Those light beams cured your wounds.- - I'm ok! I'm just fine!- - Sorry about before. I couldn't control myself! - It's nothing, really… There was a silence for a moment. So, I started thinking about my first biomerged experience with Tigramon. I remembered the magic and the peaceful sound of the air that surrounded me. So, I dared myself to ask Henry about his first experience of biomerging. - I was just wondering… what did you feel when you biomerged with Terriermon for the first time? – I asked him, turning red. - Well… - He said, as he runs his fingers through his hair. – I felt Terriermon's energy all over my body, especially all his strength. And I felt somewhat of a connection, like we were only one person. Why do you want to know, Luna? - I was just wanted to know because, you and Terriermon as MegaGargomon, saved me from Raremon from killing me. And I saw some weird things… - What did you saw? - I saw you inside MegaGargomon and I heard you, like you were talking to me or something like that… I don't get it, why I could saw you and the others couldn't? - That's because you're special, Luna. Maybe as you help us biomerge, you're the only one who can see us directly. After this, I smiled at him and I went home, along with Takato, Yumi and our partners. When, I arrived at home, I ran to my room. Finally, I grabbed a notebook and I started drawing lots of heats, happy faces and angels' wings with arrows. There was only one reason of this: I was extremely in love. Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn